Celis Reinhartd
Celis Reinhartd (セリス・レイドハート, Serisu Reidohāto) is the childhood friend of Basara, Yuki, and Kurumi growing up overseas but at times came to the Hero Clan to exchange techniques and tactics. She served as the Hearing Officer of the Vatican tasked with representing the Vatican with regards to the meeting between Basara and the Village. Soon after the battle with Shiba, Celis later leaves the Vatican and Hero Clan to join up with Basara and the others in volume 12. Appearance Celis is described as being a woman wearing a gold designed cloak, who was armed with a sword. The cloak gave her the appearance of an older woman. However, upon taking off her hood, Celis is a beautiful young girl with brilliant blonde hair, large breasts, and translucent emerald eyes. It's also suggested that she's about the same age as Basara. Personality Celis is best described as a composed and career-driven young woman. When she's first introduced, she's fully committed to her job as a Vatican Inquisitor and isn't afraid to chastise the elders of the Village for mistakes they have made in the past. Above all, though she holds her childhood friends in high regard. Her heart often conflicts with a strong sense of morality and justice instilled in her at a young age. History Every year the different districts of the Hero Clan would gather together and exchange combat techniques and tactics. Celis was one of the few kids that would make the trip overseas and as a result, she made friends with many Heroes belonging to the Village as well as Basara, Kurumi, and Yuki. During her visits to the Village, Celis enjoyed sparing against Basara and developed special feelings for him. As a child, she fell in love with Basara and decided that he was the only man for her. From a young age, Celis was put on the path towards becoming an "S Class Knight" of the Vatican. When Basara's Banishing Shift went out of control, Celis lost people that were important to her. Therefore, she decided to dedicate herself to getting stronger in order to prevent an incident like that from happening again, and also to protect the people that are important to her. In her quest to grow stronger, Celis focused on perfecting magecraft as well as swordsmanship. Ultimately she achieves the title of "Vatican Holy Knight" and was given the holy sword Georgius as proof of her feat. Powers and Abilities Hero Powers Celis is noted to be a powerful member of the Hero Clan, enough to become the Hearing Officer and Holy Knight of the Vatican, one of the oldest and most powerful force among the entire Hero Clan. As well as being labeled an S-Class herself, when wielding Georgius she is proven to be a match for Basara in their initial bout and to where her fighting style is noted to be almost like a cheat when compared to a High Wizard such as Mio Naruse and an Elemental Master such as Kurumi Nonaka. *'Superhuman Strength:' Her conditioning in the Hero Clan as a child has made her stronger compared to a normal human, but she herself noted that she is weaker compared to male Heroes. *'Superhuman Speed:' While not quite as fast as Basara, Celis was able to hold her own against Basara in a contest of speed. *'Magic Resistance:' Due to being a Hero, Celis has magical resistance. Master Swordswoman: Having noted that she isn't quite as strong as other male heroes, Celis started to focus on honing her sword skill in order to overcome that physical difference in combat. She has honed her skill to the point of being even better compared to even someone such as Basara. Master Magecraft: In addition to honing her swordsmanship over the years, Celis also focused on developing her magecraft. With Georgius, she's able to wield all four elements and perform powerful magic attacks without any incantation. Master-Servant Contract (Servant): Celis later formed a master-servant pact together with Basara in volume 12 using the succubus' nature instead of hers as it could cause a petrification effect killing her. It is later progressed this into the Master-Servant Vow. Equipment Georgius: Georgius is one of the prided weapons of the Vatican and it's able to control all four of the elements. It was given to Celis after she became a Holy Knight of the Vatican, but it was later taken from her by Shiba after he severed her contract with Georgius to compensate for Byakko. *'Shoumetsukensen '(消滅剣, Extinction Sword): Celis devised a technique similar, but different to Basara's Banishing Shift using the four elements using Georgius. Unnamed Holy Sword: After being injured by Shiba and having Georgius taken from her, the Vatican gives Celis a spare holy sword. Trivia *Her first sexual intercourse was anal. *She's referred to as the Toujou house "freeloader". *She has Basara's old bedroom in the Toujou house. *The volume 11 epilogue states that Celis is currently the most powerful member of the hero clan. Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Toujou Household Category:Harem Category:Hijirigasaka Academy Category:Characters Category:Vatican